Kingdom Hearts After the battle
by Zora-man
Summary: A series of events taking place after Sora defeated Xemnas
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**Those who live in the shadows and dwell in the darkness**

To what extent does the heart reach until it subsides into full darkness. To what limit does the will last until the darkness consumes it? The heartless will always exist no matter what anyone does to exterminate them. There is a shadow in everyone's heart, that can subside into the darkness and turn into a heartless.

To why is it when a person reaches total darkness, a nobody is formed? Nobodies have proven to still shed light into their bodies, therefore having a heart. Roxas is a good example of this metamorphosis

But what if the nobody does indeed have a heart, and it is corrupted yet again into darkness. What is formed then? An evil of unspeakable horrors or a light into the future? Mankind may never know, but I will call them Twils.


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter 1- The Boy and the Soldier**

Zaros was running down an empty field, stricken with Keyblades and despair. Behind him there was an armored soldier chasing after him. The soldier was catching up to Zaros, so he had no choice but to fight.

Zaros drew one of the Keyblades and pointed it at the soldier and screamed, "Blazzaredega!" as a snowstorm approached. The soldier had no choice but to run since if he did not, he was going to die. Zaros sighed with relief and continued his journey.

"Did you steal it?" asked a red haired boy around the age of fifteen.

"Jeez Leas, you have to stop under-estimating me" responded Zaros.

"Well, show it to me!" said Leas with excitement.

"Here," said Zaros while handing Leas a sack. Leas gasped with astonishment, "This is 'that' keyblade.

"Yep, this is the famous 'thirteen ways to darkness'" responded Zaros.

"What about the other keyblade you drew from the ground to fight off the soldier?" asked Leas.

"I don't know, but it looks kind of plain, and…it say Sora on it" gasped Zaros.

"Sora…you mean like that boy that defeated Xemnas three years ago?" Leas asked with astonishment.

"Sure looks like it, lets keep it!" smirked Zaros.

Meanwhile, a couple of miles from the field lay a castle. It was made of glass and some have named it "Castle Oblivion."

"Sir, he got away" said a deep voice inside a soldier outfit.

"You're no use to me Sia, if you can't capture a boy, Narele you got after him" sighed a man sitting on a high chair.

"Yes sir," responded a woman in a soldier outfit

"So this is the place where Marluxia stayed at…a decent place for my nobody" said the man

What the man was saying was the truth, his nobody was indeed Marluxia, the petal reaper.


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter II- The backstory**

Leas was lying on a field of grass staring at the starts in the sky. He wondered if it was possible for other worlds to exist. The stars were endless in numbers with hundreds of possibilities. He was disrupted with a loud thump.

"Leas, come on, we got to get to Laronce province before the third moon of next month. We don't want **it **to be takenbefore get it." Yawned Zaros

Leas sighed and stood up.

Leas met Zaros two years ago, lying in a battlefield, bruised and conscious. He had amnesia and could not remember his past but simply trusted Leas and followed him.

Leas and Zaros become good friends and they begun working for the royal palace under king Mickey's rule. The king ordered them to stop the Garolian soldiers from getting three artifacts long rumored to be a dangerous possession.

Garolian soldiers worked under Larmuia, a heartless that took form under the impression of a man. People once said that three keyblade prototypes were designed and had their own sub-divisions. The dark keyblade which was a dangerous artifact, the light keyblade made to stop the dark keyblade and "it". "It" had no name but was a keyblade that controlled all.

The light keyblade was Sora's old keyblade

The dark was the one Zaros recently found, called "Thirteen ways to die"

The last keyblade had no name so it was often referred to as "it". But one man called it its true name. That man was Xemnas. He called it Kingdom Hearts.


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III

The Doubtful Arclancer

Leas slowly walked down a beated path, with dust quickly rising around him.

Zaros was trudging slowly behind him with a smirk that defied logic. He was always smirking.

As far as the eye could see, the road stretched on toward a dim horizon. The sun itself was setting into the restful clouds. Leas paused and let out a prolonged yawn.

"Let's set up camp a mile away from the road" said Leas

All of a sudden, a tense air surrounded the friends. Leas could feal his heart rate increasing, although he did not know why. Zaros himself looked bleak, with a wry expression on his face instead of his usual humor.

Three pureblood heartless rose up.

"And I was actually scared for a moment" sighed Leas.

Zaros quickly swatted the purebloods off.

"Easy enough, now what shall we do about our camp-" Said Zaros before his expression thickened yet again.

Leas was floating in the air, his arms wailing about.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" yelled Leas in a tone of sharp pain

Zaros quickly understood that Leas was not floating above the road due to his majestical flight syndrome. It was something much more vile and sinister. A cold wind blew Zaros' dark hair back and he doubtfully, but willingly readied himself.

"If this is what I believe it is," exclaimed Zaros with a melancholy tone, "then I'm not sure we'll see the morning daylight"

Indeed, Zaros was right.

This was no ordinary pureblood, or even a normal heartless.

This was a Twili.


End file.
